1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic latent image developing device. Specifically, the present invention relates to a developing device in which a toner regulating blade disposed adjacent a toner bearing member, such as developing roller, is held in contact with the toner bearing member so as to form a thin toner layer of toner on the toner bearing member as the latter moves past the blade, and the toner regulating blade used therein.
2. Background of the invention
There has been known an electrostatic latent image developing device employed in an electrophotogaphic image forming apparatus for developing an electrostatic latent image into a visible powder image using developing material. This known apparatus includes a toner bearing member such as, for example, a developer roller for providing a photosensitive member with a toner or a toner supply roller for providing the developer roller with the toner, and a toner regulating blade in a form of a rectangular plate which is so arranged as to contact at one surface thereof with the toner bearing member. According to the developing device, a toner retained on the toner bearing member is transported by the movement thereof and is regulated and then formed into a thin toner-layer at a region where the blade contacts the toner bearing member.
However, even a slight misdisposition of the blade will result in large variance of the amount of toner to be retained on the toner bearing member. Therefore, quite a long time is needed for a correct installation or disposition of the blade in order to make the toner bearing member retain a specific amount of toner. Also, a force of contact of the blade against the toner bearing member on both sides thereof are lower than that of a remaining region thereof so that density of toner layer per unit area on both sides are higher than that of the remaining region, which results in an uneven density of resultant image.